This disclosure relates to fire extinguishers, e.g., of the type for domestic, office, or industrial use, and other pressurized fluid containers.
Fire extinguishers are provided for use in all manner of environments, typically situated in standby condition in an unobtrusive location selected for reasonably easy access in a fire emergency.